


Imagine moving in with Dan & Phil- New Beginnings

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: This is part two to my other Dan and Phil imagine story called 'imagine a week with Dan and Phil' I noticed a lot of comments wishing my imagine to be never ending so I decided upon a part two where the reader goes back to London for work. Similar fluffiness as the first and eventually maybe some higher rated chapters but we'll see where it goes!





	1. New Beginnings

Parties were not your thing. Goodbye parties were worse. You stood in your small kitchen pouring another drink. Your mother, father and a few work colleagues mingled in the cramped apartment. You rejoined the group in the living space. 

 

"So where will you be moving into?" Jenny asked. She worked on the reception desk at your firm. You fiddled with the stem of your wine glass.

 

"Well I have a couple of really good friends who live close to the new building so I'll be staying with them" You admitted. 

 

"It would be so fun to live with two other girls!" She cheered excitedly. You frowned at her. "What?"

 

"Erm, well actually it's two guys. I grew up talking to one of them over the internet and the other one I grew closer to when I went to stay with them for a week" You clarified before taking a small sip of wine, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

 

"You're so lucky I bet they'll both be falling head over heels for you! Two guys! I mean think of the things you could get up to!" She cried a little too loudly for your liking. 

 

"Ssshhhh" You warned beaming ear to ear. 

 

"Actually I'd love to hear more? Please, elaborate?" You heard a familiar voice over your shoulder. You little shit you thought to yourself.

 

"Are you.....?" Jenny started to ask with a rosy blush forming on her cheeks.

 

"Dan?" You asked as you spun around. True to what you had heard Dan was stood with a cheeky grin on his face dressed in a black shirt and with his hair straightened to perfection. 

 

"Hey, you miss me?" He asked, his eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

"Of course!" You cheered leaping at him and wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Your heels that you had picked out for your little get together were so high you were almost the same height as Dan. He squeezed his arms around your waist tightly before pushing you back an arms length to get a look at your outfit. 

 

"You look amazing!" He gushed his ears turning a little pink. 

 

"Thank you! You too! Here, this is Jenny" You said turning to point him towards her. "Jenny this is Dan"

 

"Um-uh... Hi" Jenny answered still looking flustered. 

 

"Hello" Dan smiled and you had to resist the urge to mime his first video intro to him. "Oh by the way. If you look towards the kitchen, you'll notice Phil made it too. He got distracted talking to your parents" He gestured using finger guns towards where Phil stood. You grinned and squeezed his shoulder as you slipped past him to rescue Phil. 

 

Approaching slowly you admired Phil and his lanky limbs. His navy blue shirt made his eyes stand out much more than usual. He was fiddling with a bottle of cider that he had been given and trying not to embarrass himself in front of your parents by the looks of him. 

 

"Hey!" You squeaked making him jump slightly as you tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grinned in surprise. His arms whipped around your shoulders and pulled you into a rib crushing hug. 

 

"Hiiii" He sang. "You look so good!" He cheered pulling away before you suffocated.

 

"That's our girl!" Your mum chimed in happily. No idea how cringey you'd find that comment. You let it slide and linked arms with Phil as you turned to face them and join the conversation. 

 

"So, what were you talking about?" You asked curiously. 

 

"We were just asking Phil about what he does for a living" Your dad replied. He looked like he wasn't too convinced with the answer he'd gotten from him.

 

"Oh really?! Phil did you tell them about the book? and the tour? Oooo what about the work you've done for Radio?" You bragged. Showing your dad that you wouldn't let him think of Phil as an under achiever. 

 

"Actually, Phil I don't believe you mentioned radio yet?" Your dad questioned with genuine interest. Got it! You vaguely remember that your dad had always been interested in radio stations and the work behind having your own show. 

 

"Hey! Come introduce us to your friend" David from tech support called when you glanced his way. You smile apologetically at Phil and he mouths a thank you. You'd finally given him a topic that would make him interesting to your dad. 

 

Strutting over in your heels you greeted David and led him over to Dan. He stood, still talking to Jenny. 

 

"Danny boy, I got another friend who'd like to meet you!" You chuckled as you reached him. You rested your hand on his shoulder and winked at Jenny who looked like she'd been enjoying some one on one with one of the hottest guys in the room. She pouted but David was already next to her and beaming towards Dan. "This is David. He watches your videos and loves all things computer" You stated simply.

 

Dan reached out and shook Davids hand.

 

"So is it okay to ask you about how you edit and film?" David asked trying to contain his excitement. Dan nodded and his eyes scanned the room before spotting the empty sofa.

 

"Let's all go sit down over there" He directed in a cool tone. You watched the three of them wander off to the sofa, Jenny following just to loiter around Dan. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The gathering went on for some time after that and before you knew it you'd said your goodbyes and shed a few farewell tears with almost everyone. Just your parents were left now and they were stood with you in the kitchen making sure all the plans were completely sorted. Tomorrow morning you were going to be leaving for London. Turned out Phil had asked your parents to book extra seats when they booked yours and him and Dan would be travelling back with you on the train. 

 

"So you're all set right? Everything packed up and ready to go?" You mum fussed holding you by your shoulders. 

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Stop worrying. Are you still able to give us a lift to the train station?" You asked lightly removing yourself from her grip. 

 

"Oh, Yes of course. Just make sure you're on time getting up" She warned. Your dad put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the door. 

 

"We'll see you in the morning" Your dad said as he continued to disappear around the door frame. He knew your mum didn't want to leave you and she kept trying to warn you about what not to forget as he pulled her all the way down the hall. 

 

"Goodnight!" You called after them, grinning at their antics.

 

"Goodnight!!!" They both called back as the door opened and shut behind them. 

 

You yawned and stretched your arms above your head, your spine clicked in protest and you grimaced at the sound.

 

"Ouch" Phil winced as he watched you rest your arms back to your sides.

 

"Nah, I'm good!" You giggled. As the night had gone on you'd consumed a little more alcohol than you'd expected and ended up very tipsy.

 

"I think we should get to bed, it's getti-" Dan was interrupted by his own yawn.

 

"Getting late?" Phil asked.

 

"Yeah, that one" Dan chuckled once he'd finished. 

 

"I don't wanna!" You pouted. They both looked at you like you'd grown two heads. "It's only midnight" You argued. Truth be told you were going to miss this place when you left. Dan strode up to you from the other side of the kitchen and spun you around, tucking his arms under yours. You didn't understand what was going on right away.

 

"Phil get her legs" Dan ordered while slowly starting to drag you backwards out of the kitchen. You shrieked and giggled as Phil took hold of your ankles and lifted them up. Between them you stood no chance as you dangled in the air. All three of you were laughing as you moved towards the bedroom. It echoed in the small hallway. 

 

Once next to the bed you looked up towards Dan and spotted a glint of evil in his eyes. 

 

"Noooo. Don't you dare!" You chuckled between pants of breath. You were laughing so hard before that you'd started crying. 

 

"Phil, What do you think?" Dan asked as he slowly started to swing you towards and then away from the bed like a pendulum. Phil just grinned and stuck his tongue out between his teeth. You tried to wriggle free as they swung you higher and higher. Before you could brace yourself they both let go and you flew through the air. Landing on the bed with a soft thud. Your stomach had dropped from the sudden falling sensation and you scowled at them from the bed.

 

"I hate you guys!" You groaned burying your face into the sheets. They just laughed at you and picked up a small bag that had been placed in your room earlier. Pulling out Pj's they started to un-button their shirts. Squeaking you covered your eyes.

 

"Oh come on. Don't act like you're completely innocent" Phil accused, referring to that day where he'd gotten changed in front of you and you'd peeked at him.

 

"Yeah but this is different!!" You said gesturing to the way both of them were stood completely un-ashamed not even bothering to face away from you. They both ignored you and carried on undressing. Before long they were in t-shirts and boxers. 

 

"What about you? Where are your pyjamas?" Phil asked looking around the bare bedroom. You'd took everything down and put it away for moving day tomorrow. What you'd intended to wear to bed was on the bottom of the bed so you leaned down and picked it up. 

 

"Is that the jumper I got you?" Dan sung as he leaped to investigate. It was exactly as he said, the black jumper with the blown up photograph on it. "Cool but do you not have shorts or something to put on your legs?"

 

"I didn't know you two idiots would be here and I was just going to wear these with it!" You laughed holding up the pair of black lace panties. You face palmed yourself with the other hand and sighed. 

 

"It's fine, we've seen you in shorts and they basically cover the same... areas" Phil declared taking a step closer to the bed. You looked at the both of them as they hovered over you. 

 

"Can you at least turn around so I can get changed please" You asked gently. They both turned and walked a couple of paces away from the bed. You kicked your heels off and slid your pants off from under your dress. Pulling the clean lace pair up your legs you struggled to undo the zip on the dress and got it halfway down before giving up and trying to pull it off over your head. You would have been fine but your hair got caught in it and you fought slightly with it before ending up toppling off the side of the bed. You closed your eyes tightly in embarrassment.

 

"You okay?" Dan asked as Phil unhooked and pulled the dress away from your face. 

 

"Yup" You cringed before scrambling back onto the bed. You quickly flung the dress the rest of the way off and slipped the jumper on to cover your bra. Then using the cool girls trick to unhook it and pull it out the bottom of the jumper before turning around. Dan and Phil were gaping when you looked at them again.

 

"What?" You asked worried.

 

"Nn-ng nothing!" They both stammered. You slipped under the covers and patted the bed either side of you. Dan climbed over you and Phil settled on the other side after he'd turned out the light. 

 

The three of you wound up spooning again because of how chilly it had gotten. You let Phil slip his arm over your waist and you tangled your hand into the back of Dan's t-shirt. Resting your forehead against his shoulder blades. 

 

"G'night" You slurred sleepily. 

 

"Night" They said in unison as you drifted off.


	2. Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise waiting for you in your new place of residence. 
> 
> I love the idea of Dan and Phil singing along to anything. I've included a few of my favourite throwback songs in the chapter I hope you enjoy!

The morning had been rushed and you'd barely took a breath. You'd woken up to the sound of your mum's car horn outside your flat. Turns out the three of you had overslept, limbs all tangle up with each other. You had jumped up and scrambled to get dressed and out the door before you were late for the train. Having to run to the correct platform at hyper speed with Phil leading the way and Dan flailing behind you. 

 

You were finally at your destination after the long train ride. Though you weren't tired because you'd spent the journey using Dan's shoulder as a pillow and drifting off into a light slumber. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Taking a deep breath you allowed Phil to unlock the door to the flat. 

 

"Welcome back!!!!!" You heard two voices cheer from inside. You peeked around Phil to see Louise and Zoe sat on the stairs. You'd watched both of their channels a couple of times and were a little stunned by the surprise. 

 

"Oh my goodness! Hi!" You beamed excitedly. You gave them a quick friendly hug each and introduced yourself.

 

"Follow us, we've got to show you the next surprise!" Zoe cheered, taking your hand and starting to pull you towards the living room. 

 

"And we have to get you ready before the others get here for the party!" Louise explained following you and Zoe. Dan and Phil were forgotten while you were stolen away for girl time. 

 

"Ta-Daaaa" Louise sang as she threw open the door to the living room. She pulled a face in panic when the door hit off the sofa quite roughly. Quickly checking it for marks she sighed in relief. 

 

You gazed around the room and grinned. It had been decorated with balloons and strings of little lights trailed along flat surfaces. They gave the room a light blue glow. The ceiling adorned cute 3D paper hearts and stars and in the corner was a small mirror ball device that was projecting sparkles all over the room. 

 

"It's beautiful!" You cried, jumping on the spot a little bit. Zoe and Louise high fived each other over your reaction and gave you no more time to think as they swept you down the hall to get ready. They pulled you into Dan's bedroom which now apparently served as a beauty parlour. Hair styling tools were scattered around the mirror and a small plastic storage box was open and displaying its makeup contents. Most of your belongings had already been sent to this address and you turned to see that the girls had been through your wardrobe and picked out a cute romper. It was your favourite. Dark blue with tiny little fox faces dotted all over it. The romper was laid on the bed with your black strappy wedge heels on the floor. 

 

"That outfit was just too cute to not dress you in it" Zoe bubbled delightfully.

 

"Put it on and we can get started on your hair and makeup" Louise directed. You turned and spotted the filming cameras set up in the corner aiming at the mirror. "Don't worry, we just wanted to film your transformation for Zoe's channel" 

 

"Oh! I'd be honoured!" You replied, bowing your head slightly as you turned to slip into the romper. 

 

Once dressed you gave them a twirl and they clapped playfully. Giving you a thumbs up before directing you in front of the camera. You were sat on the floor in front of the mirror while they curled your hair and did an amazing job with your makeup. It wasn't a harsh look, they used soft browns for your eye shadow and blended in some orange to match the foxes on your romper. Light blush and a perfect shade of lipstick set off the look. 

 

You'd been in there an hour and the girls talked the camera through what they were doing and had asked you a few things about your own beauty habits. 

 

"You guys done?" Dan asked through the closed door.

 

"Yeaaaaah!" You called as you helped them pack the things away. 

 

"Okay, I'm coming in" He stated as the door swung open. He took a few steps before meeting your eyes. He paused slightly having to blink while he took in your figure. "Wow" 

 

"Is that a good thing?" You asked in a more serious tone than you were used to using. 

 

"Y-Yeah" He stuttered scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I need to get changed" 

 

The three of you giggled to each other as you vacated Dan's room and left him to change. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

An hour later and the party was in full swing. You and the girls sat at the table with wine, chatting about vacations you'd been on. Dan and Phil were sat with Chris and Pj on the sofa playing mario kart very loudly. The four of them were battling it out for 1st place. 

 

"Shall we put some old classics on?" You asked after the conversation had died down. The bluetooth speaker had been quietly playing Radio 1 but nothing so far had peaked your interest. 

 

"Yes, go DJ!" Louise cheered, clapping loudly as you stood up to set up your phone with the speaker. You laughed as she started chanting and her and Zoe were thumping the table in anticipation for what you would pick. The lads had paused the game and were eagerly trying to find out what was happening. You picked the first song you could think of and pressed play.

 

"Oh my god!" Phil laughed as he recognised the intro. The others started to cheer in approval.

 

"Wait. Are you rick rolling us right now??" Dan asked in disbelief.

 

"Sorry not sorry!" You giggled swaying your hips to the classic tones of Rick Astley.

 

"We're no strangers to looove!" Chris and Pj started singing to each other. 

 

"You know the rules and so do I!" Zoe sang as Louise tried to get Dan to stand up and join in. 

 

"A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy" Louise sang playfully pulling Dan to his feet. She looked like the mum at a kids party trying to get her moody son involved. You grinned and grabbed one of Dan's shoulders.

 

"I just want to tell you how I'm feeling!!!" You almost shouted the words at him, grinning the whole time. Phil had stood up and grabbed Dan's other shoulder for the next line.

 

"Gotta make you understand!" He blurted out of tune, trying not to laugh.

 

"Fine!" Dan squeaked quickly. "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!" By the end of his shouted verse you were all singing along and grooving around the room. Phil's dad dancing was something you'd never un see. 

The end of the song brought fits of laughter but it didn't end there. You played an entire medley of great songs such as....

Cotton eye joe- Rednex

U can't touch this- MC Hammer

Eye of the tiger- Survivor

Mr. Brightside- The killers

Stacy's mom- Fountains of wayne

All the small things- Blink 182

We will rock you- Queen

 

However time had flown by and it was soon time to think about going to bed. 

 

"Just one last one?!" You asked, giddy from all the singing and dancing. 

 

"Okay, but you've put a lot of pressure on yourself to pick a good finale song" Pj warned standing back up from where he'd almost collapsed in exhaustion. 

 

"I think I got one, but you'll have to tell me what you guys think" You giggled pressing play. Neil Diamond's Sweet Caroline began to play. They all made noises of approval and drank in the words of the song as it led to the chorus.

 

"Hands, touching hands. Reaching out, touching me, touching you! Sweet Caroline, Good times never seemed so good! I've been inclined, to believe they never would!" You all sang in unison. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After seeing everyone out you flopped onto the sofa and groaned. You were so tired and your face hurt from smiling so much.

 

"Good first official evening in the flat?" Dan asked flopping down next to you. Phil was making you all a cup of hot drink before bed. 

 

"Yes, but please tell me tomorrow wont be as crazy. I'm pooped!" You sighed closing your eyes momentarily. You heard Phil bring the drinks and he yawned as he perched on the sofa with you two. 

 

"Shall we clean up now so we don't have to do it in the morning?" He suggested. You opened your eyes and scanned the room. It wasn't too bad just a few glasses, bottles and empty sweet packets. 

 

"Yeah. Why not. At least then we can have no valid reason to get out of bed tomorrow" You laugh. Sluggishly you pull yourself up and start collecting the rubbish. Once its all in the bin you turn around to start on the glasses but Dan and Phil had already taken them to the kitchen. You hurry to drink your fluid of choice before it went cold. 

 

"We were going to give you the sofa bed but we forgot to set it up!" Phil shouted from down the hall. You wandered down to the bedrooms and glanced between the two doors. 

 

"Philly! I'll be in your room!" You yelled before slipping through the door. You quickly changed into fresh pyjamas and slipped under the covers, shivering as the cool sheets settled on you. You lay trying to sleep in the cold bed for a few minutes before a warm pair of arms snaked around you. You jumped slightly having not heard him come in. 

 

"It's me, silly" He whispered into your shoulder. "You're freezing! Come here" He demanded, tugging off his t-shirt leaving him in just his boxers. He pulled you close to his chest and you sunk into his warmth. He was literally spooning you as close as two spoons could get, his legs tucked under yours tightly. 

 

"This is so much cosier" You admit in a whisper. "Although I would have expected Dan to try strip off around me before you did" You laughed quietly. You heard Phil chuckle softly.

 

"Sorry, It just feels natural around you" He mumbles sleepily.

 

"I don't know how to react to that" You giggle honestly. You thread your fingers through his and rub your thumb over the back of his hand. He grumbles a response, too tired to form a coherent sentence.

 

"Goodnight, Philly" You whispered letting your eyes fall shut.


	3. Phandom Attacks

You were sat on Phil's bed gazing towards the window. The sun was shining and it was warm outside. You'd been awake for about three hours, a slight hangover from too much wine at your welcome party. It seemed like a horrible waste to sit indoors on your laptop all day. Phil was in the kitchen with Dan brainstorming a couple of video ideas while he made himself some toast. 

'Shall we go out and get a coffee somewhere?' You typed into the group chat that the three of you still had set up from when you lived in your own place. 

'You want to go outside!?' Dan replied.

'That sounds nice, I know a place we could go" Phil also joined.

'Dan, you spoil sport! It's so lovely outside" You tapped in. 

'I wear all black clothing. Sunshine = My living hell!' Dan.

'Phil! Where are the three of us heading then?' You asked, ignoring Dan and deciding he was coming whether he agreed or not. 

'It will be a surprise till we get there!' He responded. That had you intrigued so you closed down your laptop and got up to get dressed.

Once you were dressed you joined an excited looking Phil and a reluctant Dan. He was slouched so far in to the couch it looked like he was being consumed by it. Phil was wearing his Gengar t-shirt and usual jeans and shoes. There was no point in paying attention to what Dan was wearing because as usual. Black. Black. More black. Only you paused because he was wearing sunglasses.

"Are you going to wear those outside?" You questioned seriously. 

"Why? Is there something wrong with them?" He asked curiously. You smirked at Phil and he was chuckling quietly. 

"No, they're fine" You blurted, rubbing your scalp a little. Phil stood with you staring at Dan until he stood up to leave. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once seated in the cafe you grinned excitedly. It wasn't very busy so you got a table with ease. Even Dan had cheered up once he had seen where Phil had decided to bring the three of you. You sat in a beautifully decorated cafe which had a relaxing atmosphere and was full of a certain creature. Phil had taken you to London's cat cafe. Cats of all ages, sizes, shapes and colours lounged all around. You'd given the server your orders and were just waiting on them to arrive. Dan took a few photos for Instagram and Twitter and before he could protest a white fluffy cat that had taken an interest in him had leaped into his lap. You giggled. 

"Oh no! Hi friend!" Dan squeaked nervously. He petted the cats head softly as it purred.

"You're going to be covered in white fur" You observed seeing the tiny hairs floating in the air as Dan stroked it. 

"Yeah, I think you'd be better off with a black cat. To match your soul and your ascetic!" Phil laughed joyfully.

You leaned towards Dan and made yourself eye level with the cat. Slowly blinking at it. The cat mewed softly and started to bump its nose with yours as it sniffed you. 

"What are you doing?" Dan judged. You leaned back and smiled as you gave the cat a chin rub. 

"I read somewhere that slow blinking is a way to show a cat that you're friendly. And the nose sniffing is a greeting, your scent tells them where you've been and what you've been up to" You explained looking up as the waitress arrived with a tray full of your requested drinks and snacks.

"I've heard that too. If you show them respect they often thank you for it" The waitress commented as she placed the drinks. Before bowing and leaving you to your experience.

"You're as weird as Phil" Dan chuckled.

"Hey!" Phil retorted, pouting. You stole one of Dan's marshmallows out of his hot chocolate in retaliation.

"Oh come on!" He argued playfully. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'd decided upon a toilet break half way through your drink and found yourself washing your hands in front of the mirror. You took the time to pull a few stray cat hairs from your top. Two girls came in and started to re-touch makeup in the mirror.

"I can't believe Dan and Phil are actually sat out there!" One of them gushed. 

"Oh my god! I've got to tweet about this so everyone else knows!" The other one beamed pulling her phone out. You had a bad feeling about this. If the place got swarmed by fans your caffeine outing would be ruined. 

"Erm, excuse me..." You started addressing them. They both turned and stared at you. "I don't think Dan and Phil would appreciate being crowded by fans while they're trying to enjoy a relaxing day" You continued.

"What would you know? Dan and Phil love their fans I'm sure they'd be fine with it" The taller one argued. The other girl had twitter open and was typing out a tweet.

"I happen to-" You began.

"Sent it! I'm sure this will make so many people happy! We'll wait for Alex to get here and then go introduce ourselves!" She cheered excitedly to her friend. They both walked out the bathroom leaving you speechless. So all you could do was return back to your two guys.

"You okay?" Phil asked as soon as you sat down. He knew something was off from your distant expression. The two girls sat a few tables away and they were staring at you. 

"Erm. We should go" You suggested.

"Why? Were you sick or something?" Dan asked curiously. You wished the two of them would stop staring at you because the girls were starting to bore holes in your face with their death glares.

"No. Those two girls over there are your fans and decided to tweet that you're both here" You muttered so you wouldn't be overheard.

"Oh" Phil mouthed. You looked down at your unfinished drink and drank up. Taking the last bite of your dessert you glanced nervously at Dan and Phil. They too had started to finish what they had left. 

You were about to leave when this other friend of the girls arrived. 

"Excuse me! Dan, can't you and Phil stay a little longer we'd like some photographs!" The newcomer asked. The waitresses had started to notice something was going on. 

"We really need to get going" You insisted. The girls glared.

"She was talking to them not you" The tall girl from the bathroom hissed. You were taken aback by her abruptness.

"Hey, no need to get like that" Dan intervened, "She was just telling you the truth. We really must get back" He smiled apologetically.

"We're really sorry" Phil apologised. He nodded to them and started to usher you towards to door. "Come on" He said softly to you. 

"We thought you liked interacting with your fans?" They complained.

"We came here to have a quiet drink and a chat. We don't mind the odd person stopping us or asking for a photo but you've tweeted about it and now we've got to leave because we don't want to cause a disruption for this lovely cafe" Dan divulged. He swiftly turned and the three of you left without looking back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was horrid" You sighed flopping onto the sofa. On the way back to the flat you'd bumped into so many fans who were on the way to the cat cafe to find Dan and Phil. Almost all of them had treated you with indifference. Only three or four of them had recognised you from the video you filmed with them last time you were staying there. You sat for a few minutes before Dan entered on his laptop. 

"Promise me something?" Dan asked suddenly.

"What?" You grumbled.

"Please. Don't go on Twitter for a few days" He grimaced, scrolling through what you assumed was Twitter. He refused to show you or tell you why he just made you promise not to look. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat back in Phil's bed and sighed. Looking at the shortcut on your google browser for Twitter. You gave in an opened it up. You swallowed back nerves as you spotted that Dan and Phil were trending. Only. It wasn't anything good. One of the fans had gotten a photo of you with Dan and Phil. The three of you were walking towards the person taking the picture but none of you were looking up. You were in the middle and locking arms with the both of them. 

The comments and re-tweets were all going crazy. All the fans wondering who the hell you were and why you were so close to both of them. The shippers of Phan were harsh critics, judging everything about you. You scrolled past hate message after hate message. Suddenly the laptop lid was pushed shut and you withdrew your hands so it didn't trap them. Phil gazed over the laptop at you. 

His body was stretched out like he'd dived across the bed to save you from seeing the hatred. You hadn't realised that your eyes had begun to water. 

"I should leave" You whispered trying to get up. Phil pulled you back onto the bed and pulled you onto his lap. He stroked your hair softly as you sobbed. Dan over heard the sobs and peeked his head in. "I'm sorry. I didn't listen!" You cried. Dan strode over and sat on the bed next to Phil. 

"It's okay. Don't take any notice of it" He reassured pulling your legs into his lap. He started stroking your calves gently. Phil placed a soft kiss on your forehead. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'd no idea when exactly you'd fallen asleep. You woke alone. Tucked in tightly to the blankets. You could hear Dan and Phil talking in Dan's room, it was incoherent but they were probably filming. Closing your eyes again you sadly slipped back into slumber land.


	4. Doors and Dogs

*Ding* *Ding*

*Ding* *Ding*

*Ding* *Ding*

 

"Phiiiillll, Shut your phone up!" You groaned sleepily.

 

"It's not miiiiiine!" He grumbled, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head. 

 

You sighed and reached for your phone from the side table. You frowned, sure enough it wasn't Phil's phone. You pondered over the tons of notifications that flooded your screen. Pulling up Twitter you looked at the alerts and to your amazement saw you'd gained 500+ followers. On Instagram you'd gained around 300. Flicking back through your phones notifications you noticed a new video had been posted on Phil's channel. Your mouth drying up when you read the title.

 

'Regarding our new house guest' 

 

You stuck your headphones in and put them on. Pulling up the video and swallowing in anticipation. 

 

After starting with his usual into he explained that he was filming in Dan's room because his bed was currently occupied. He told the viewers that he'd asked Dan to help out but he was going to be off camera. Dan gave a little wave from where he popped into view. Phil had asked Twitter for any questions that they had about the photo that had surfaced and caused such a ruckus. 

 

"We had such a crazy amount of people respond but there were a few questions that just kept getting asked over and over. The top one being..." Dan paused. "WHO IS SHEEEE!??!?!?!" He half shrieked dramatically. 

 

"Haha, yeah there was a lot of that going on" Phil laughed before awkwardly rubbing his sock covered feet which were tucked up under his knees. He sat with his legs crossed.

 

"So tell us Phil who is she?" Dan asked in a reporters voice.

 

"She's... She's amazing. She's beautiful, Witty, Funny and most importantly my best friend besides Dan. I wish that was enough to satisfy all of you but I know it's not so I'll tell you the story. 

When I was just a wee child... 18 to be exact. I posted on a forum explaining that I wanted to start a YouTube channel but I wanted some extra support and advice on how to act in front of the camera. That wonderful woman in the photo one of you took replied to me instantly and asked if we could chat over MSN and share ideas. 

We've been talking since then, when Skype came out we switched to that. I'd spoken to her online almost every day for all these years and then three months ago I finally go the chance to meet her. She came to stay for a week and the three of us really enjoyed it. Dan ended up getting along with her really well and we just stuck together like glue. She got a promotion and her job moved to London so we just felt like she needed to stay with us" Phil explained in length, sounding more serious than he ever had in his videos. 

 

"I agree, She just gelled with us perfectly" Dan added. "Next question?" Phil nodded in response.

 

"Is she dating either of you?" Dan asked enthusiasm drained from his voice like he found it boring, "She wishes!" He chuckled. Phil rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh.

 

"I don't think she'd actually want to. She's always supported me so I think she'd be scared about what the fans would think. She's very sensible so I think she'd try put the channel first" Phil said to Dan more than to the camera. You had to agree with him on that one. YouTube was his life, if things got messed up because of you you'd be devastated.

 

"True" Dan agreed. "You've pretty much answered both the important questions what else do you want to say?" Dan prompted.

 

"Well, I'd like to suggest that anyone who had anything horrible to say about her to delete it. She was really upset by what you said and if you have nothing nice to say to keep it to yourself" Phil warned, he was stern but he looked more upset than angry.

 

"I'd also like to say that I have not known her as long as Phil has but I warmed up to her immediately and all of you would do the same if you gave her a chance" Dan added standing to perch on the edge of the bed. They both did an outro and smiled a goodbye to the camera.

 

You put down the phone and turned to see Phil was sticking his head out the top of the covers. He looked worried. 

 

"Idiot" You laughed pouncing on him to fake beating him up. His lanky limbs waved around but you had crawled on top of him. Straddling his waist and softly punching him. He laughed and shouted as he squirmed. You kept wrestling him until Dan burst in, wondering what the hell was happening. He was stood in boxers and a t-shirt.

 

"What's happening?" He asked curiously. You froze and stumbled to stand.

 

"Well I was just beating Phil up for being a massive dork and making a video about me. Come to think of it he wasn't alone!" You laugh getting ready to chase Dan. 

 

"Gotta catch me first!" Dan shouted before barrelling out of the room. You sprint after him and follow him down the hallway. You watched him run towards the kitchen and expected him to slow down but he didn't. You didn't have time to warn him before he collided into the closed glass door. He felt back flat on his back and you had to stop quickly before you stood on him. You tripped and ended up grazing your knee on the carpet. Nearly kneeing him in the face as you fell. 

 

"Fuck!" You shout holding your knee. Phil exits his room and comes to find you two. When he does he can't stop laughing. The both of you crumpled in the hall in pain is apparently hilarious. You start to giggle realising how ridiculous this is. Dan chuckles as he lays on his back still. 

 

"You okay?" He asks gently lifting his head. You show him the graze on your knee.

 

"Carpet burn. Luckily that's all" You reply. You frown and reach to sweep Dan's hair out of his face. He has a huge lump on his forehead from the door. He winces when you touch it. 

 

"Is it bad?" He questions with caution.

 

"Yeah. Full on egg on your forehead" You sigh. You pinch his cheek and manage to stand. Phil was still laughing down the hall in his room. You go into the kitchen and grab a bag of frozen veg. Returning you gently placed the frozen food, wrapped in a towel, onto his head. He hissed at the touch.

 

"Ooowwwww! I think I'm dying!" Dan groans before pretending to dramatically pass out. You felt mischievous so you decided to play along. You start feeling for a pulse on his wrist.

 

"Oh my god. Dan. No. God no!!!!" You cry, trying not to laugh. Phil rejoined you having stopped laughing but a smile still beamed from his face. He walked over and decided to join in.

 

"What's happened!" He squeaked. Kneeing above Dan's head.

 

"Oh thank god. He's stopped breathing!" You wailed. Phil smirked. You started to pretend to do chest compression's on Dan. Phil held Dan's shoulders down. 

 

"It's no use you're going to have to give him....." He trailed off dramatically. "Mouth to mouth!" He revealed. You acted shocked and grinned at Phil wickedly. Dan was still un moving and you had a feeling it was on purpose. You leaned down and planted your lips over his before blowing as hard as you could, your breath forced his lips apart and shocked him completely. He spluttered to get up but Phil's hands still held him. You giggled rolling backwards and Phil finally let Dan go.

 

"Oh my god that was disgusting!" Dan said before coughing.

 

"Morning breath much?" You chuckled picking up the cold towel and veg. 

 

"That's what that was???" He asked dramatically before taking the make shift cold pack back off you and holding it on his head. "Remind me never to play dead around you two again." 

 

"I dunno it was pretty fun!" Phil laughed trying to poke the bump on Dan's head but getting swatted away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You spent the rest of the daylight nursing Dan's head. A couple of bruises showed up on his knees as well. You'd all been relaxing on the sofa, watching Netflix. Phil had ordered take-away and had gone to make drinks. 

 

He took ages and you heard the buzzer announcing the arrival of your food. 

 

"I'll get it!" You shouted to Phil. The hallway was dark when you stepped out to get the food. You creeped towards the door slowly and collected the food. On your way back you heard something walking around in the dark. Barefoot you cautiously padded back to the safety of the flat. Suddenly a small black dog jumped out at you and barked. You near enough shit yourself. The food barely able to stay in your tight grip. You realised the dog was friendly and patted it on the head before heading back. 

 

"You look like you've seen a ghost?" Dan said when you got back into the living room. 

 

"That dog just scared the ever loving crap out of me!" You cried. You flopped down as Dan chuckled at you. 

 

"Sorry, should have warned you the flat below leave him out there sometimes" He apologised. 

 

You flip him off as he starts smirking again and dish out the food. Ready for your night in on the sofa.


	5. Lunches and text messages

"I can't believe it's finally here" You mused.

 

"Yeah. Came around fast, huh?" Dan chuckled as he took a sip of coffee. 

 

You both stood in the kitchen. Phil was still in bed as it was really early.

 

"Yeah. My first day at work" You said quietly. Staring down at your mug. 

 

"You nervous?" He asked gently. 

 

"I guess. I mean I've never been a manager before" You admitted. Dan took a few steps towards you and placed a hand on your shoulder.

 

"Don't be. You'll do great. They wouldn't have given you the position otherwise" He reassured you.

 

"Thanks" You grinned. You smiled up at him.

 

"Don't be late" He warned. You looked at the time.

 

"Oh crap!" You cursed, downing your cup of tea and pulling Dan into a hug.

 

"Good luck!" He whispered giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. You pulled away and rushed to put your coat on. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You jumped into a cab and directed the driver to the location of the building. Once you got there the building was buzzing with activity. You found a receptionist and asked them to lead you to your office. 

 

Just before lunch time you called everyone into the cafeteria to introduce yourself. You told them that even though it was your first time holding a manager position you wouldn't stand for mistakes or go easy on them.

 

After you'd finished they all began to talk between themselves which made you uneasy but with nothing else to do but retreat to your office. Phil had put together a lunch for you and you dug in wondering what the two of them were up to right now. 

 

*Ding*

 

You received a message before you could finish the thought.

 

'Hope you're enjoying your first day! xx'

 

'It's okay. I'm enjoying my lunch a lot more though xx' 

 

'That's good. I'm glad it's tasty. Dan's making them next week, we're going to take it in turns. xx'

 

You grinned, that's so domestic of them.

 

'I bet he wont be giving me sweets in his. xx'

 

You laughed quietly as you typed a reply. You pulled out your favourite chocolate bar and unwrapped it. 

 

'No. He's already decided his weeks will be healthy lunches. xx' 

 

'Aww no fun. You'll have to sneak me some candy before I leave the house! xx'

 

You finished the chocolate and disposed of your rubbish. 

 

'Our secret ;) xx'

 

You giggled at that and decided to text Dan and thank him for the morning pep talk.

 

'Hey buddy you in London?' You typed managing not to chuckle too loudly to yourself.

 

'Thanks. I thought we were friends.' He replied almost instantly.

 

'Of course we are silly. I just wanted to thank you for this morning xx'

 

'Ooo that could really be taken out of context, Baby girl xx' He replied cheekily.

 

You felt your face heat up a little at the nickname.

 

'Shut it, Howell. I'm a busy woman you know? xx' 

 

'Busy blushing, gorgeous? xx' He saw right through you. Two can play at that game though.

 

'Well why don't you come to my office, lift me up on my desk and show me all the ways you could make my morning better. Hm, Mr. Howell? xx' You pressed send but the next text you received was from Phil.

 

'Were you just texting Dan? x' 

 

'Yeah. Why? xx' You furrowed your brows wondering if Phil was upset or something.

 

'He's just gotten all flustered and embarrassed when he got that last text and run off to his room. What did you say? xx' Oh. You'd managed to turn the tables on Dan. 

 

'He tried to make me blush by being inappropriate so I send him something to get revenge. xx' You sent back feeling your pride swell.

 

'Well, good job! We'll see you when you get home. xx' You set your mobile down and checked the time. Time to get back to work.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The afternoon was busy. As a manager your job was to supervise all of the projects. The company had to write articles and reviews and you had to proof read them thoroughly. Ten minutes until the end of the day and a small polite woman came to your office.

 

"Hi, I know this is odd but I just wanted to make you aware of something" She explained, after she'd shut the door. 

 

"Sure. What's going on?" You asked curiously. She twiddled her hands nervously.

 

"Well in the cafeteria earlier a few employees were gossiping. They don't think you were the right person for the job. A few were also concerned about you living with people who rely on you tube for their income."

 

"It is true that I'm living with two you tubers but they have done a lot more with their careers. They have published two books and been on tour around the US." You paused momentarily. "And I wouldn't have been chosen for this job if I didn't deserve it"

 

"I'll be sure to let them know how wrong they are" She smiled before leaving. You stared at the closed door for a few minutes. 

 

You finish up and get your ride home.

 

"I'm back!!!" You yell into the flat. You heard Phil shout a greeting from the shower. He must have been getting cleaned up ready for dinner. You wandered around the flat looking for Dan. He was sat at his desk with his headphones on. Which was why he hadn't heard you.

 

You stalked over to him and wrapped an arm around his chest from behind. Using the other hand to push his headphones off.

 

"What are you doing?" He questioned trying to sound uninterested. There was a hint of playfulness though. 

 

"Just wondering if you'd like to play with your..." You paused leaning closer. "Baby girl?" You whispered into his ear. He shivered and you watched the tips of his ears turn red. You slid a hand to his ribs and began tickling him. He shrieked and twisted until you stopped.

 

"Okay! I'm sorry!" He relented.

 

"You promise?" You asked.

 

"Yes. I won't tease you again" He laughed gently.

 

You slid onto his lap sideways and studied his computer screen.

 

"Can you teach me?" You asked curiously. Dan shifted so you both sat comfortably.

 

"Sure" He answered. Dan's arms came up onto the desk and caged you on either side. You sat on him for around an hour and he gave you a short editing lesson. Phil had popped his head in and asked about your day. You didn't mention the woman in your office.

 

"Dinner's ready!" Phil called from the dining table. You tried to stand up but Dan quickly lifted you. He stumbled and you held on for your life. Laughing and almost falling the whole way you eventually got to the table. Dan put you on your feet once you got there. Phil chuckled as you all settled down in a seat. A bowl of pasta and meatballs sat in front of you.

 

"Looks yummy!" You cheered. Phil beamed.

 

"Thanks. I've only made it a couple of times with my mum so I hope I've done it justice." He admitted. The three of you sat and enjoyed the meal. Turns our Phil had learnt a lot from his mum. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That night you went to bed exhausted. The first day had gotten to you a little bit. Phil stirred in his sleep and slowly blinked his eyes open. 

 

"What's up? You seem like you have something on your mind" Phil asked quietly in a husky tone. You turned to face him.

 

"No, I'm fine. Some people at work don't agree with me being a manager but they haven't even given me a shot right?" You ranted.

 

"I'm sure they'll warm up to you. It's only been a day. I hope we're not causing problems for you?" He asked gently.

 

"No. Of course not. Even if you were I'm not going to give up on you guys. I love it here. I love you both" You whispered gently huddling up to Phil. He started stroking your hair softly. 

 

"I love you too" He whispered into your scalp as he nuzzled your hair.


	6. Just relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAH. I wrote something on a whim. It's a bit sexy and sweary so if you're not into that please skip this chapter and I'll pretend it never happened! You were pre-warned!!!

You had decided to take a nap on the sofa. It was a Saturday afternoon and Dan and Phil were in their respective bedrooms, getting on with their own things. You'd been watching a nature documentary and your eyes were struggling to stay open. It had been a long week. You'd been working for a month and the colleagues had opened up to you and their doubts had been erased. However it had meant hard work on your behalf. Your eyes finally gave up the fight and you drifted off. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, sleepyhead!" You heard Dan call. When you opened your eyes he was looming over you just a couple of inches from your face. His arms were either side of your shoulders on the sofa cushions. 

 

"Personal space?" You question, genuinely concerned by his closeness. Dan answered by leaning in even closer and almost brushing noses with you. You licked your lips nervously when you saw a seductive glint in his eyes. His eyes glided over your facial features slowly before resting on your slightly parted lips. 

 

"Your face is practically begging me. How can I resist?" He purred before pressing his lips to yours. Your eyes blew wide at the intrusion. When you didn't respond he became insistent and nipped at your bottom lip. You brain melted so you did the only thing you could think off and snaked your fingers into his hair. Closing your eyes and just feeling the kiss. Dan groaned when you tugged on his hair, trying to taste every bit of him. He pulled back breathlessly. 

 

"Fuck." He panted. You blushed, realising the gravity of the situation. You could feel the effect you'd had on him from where he was leaning over you, his hardness pressing into your thigh. You looked away from Dan's intensity when you heard a soft chuckle from Phil. He was sat in a chair opposite the sofa, he was watching the event unfold. 

 

"W-What's going on?" You asked, hoping to get an answer from either one of them. 

 

"Don't worry about it. This has been destined to happen since you got here" Phil excitedly announced. Dan suddenly scooped you up and placed you on Phil's lap. Phil held your hips in his large hands to steady you. You felt a breath across your collarbone and shivered. Soft lips began exploring your neck as Dan's delicate fingers worked on your shirt buttons. You whimpered very slightly when he trailed his fingertips beneath the fabric. 

 

"Dan!" You panted. You squirmed in Phil's grip but he held your wrists stopping you from covering up. Phil deliberately sucked a little too hard just below your earlobe leaving a hickey.

 

"Behave or we'll stop" Phil warned sternly. You stilled at his words and Dan swept his tongue slowly down your exposed chest. He lingered over your cleavage before finishing at the top of your jeans. "We're going to have some fun, so just relax" Phil whispered breathy into your ear. You wriggled a little at the thought and could feel Phil's excitement pressed against your butt.

 

"I think she's enjoying this" Dan speculated. He popped the button on your jeans and tugged them down your legs. You gasped and turned your head away in embarrassment. 

 

"Do you want this?" Dan asked as he traced his fingers over your lace panties. You looked back at him and took a steadying breath.

"Yes." You answered sharply. 

 

"Good girl" Phil purred behind you. Dan slowly pulled down your underwear and leaned in closer before pausing. Phil had your legs hooked over his spread knees, you were entirely exposed. You swallowed hard when Dan's breath tickled your hot skin. 

 

"Beg for us" Dan smirked, his eyes hooded with desire. 

 

"Fuck." You panted releasing a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Dan. Please!" You cried. "Please, taste me!" You felt your face heat up with embarrassment.

 

"What about me?" Phil asked slipping a hand into your bra and manipulating your nipple between his fingers. You bucked your hips in shock but he didn't stop.

 

"Shit! Phil! Please, Please, Please. Fuck!" You groaned. 

 

Dan started to move again and slowly got closer to your core. You bit your lip as you watched him. You felt the lightest flick of a tongue on your clit and...

 

Woke up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were clammy and flustered. Your palms sweaty and your hair and clothes tangled. Then you became aware of Dan. He was stood a foot away with his camera pointed at you. When he noticed you'd woken up he grinned cheekily.

 

"Good dream?" Dan asked, unable to stop a chuckle.

 

"W-What!?" You stuttered, blushing bright crimson.

 

"You were making a lot of noise in your sleep so I came to check on you" He admitted. But how much had he heard. 

 

"I-I wasn't! I-I..." You struggled. 

 

"I've got evidence." He said tapping the camera. You groaned in defeat.

 

"Okay. I was dreaming. Please don't upload that anywhere!" You pleaded. He brought his hand to his chin and made a thinking face.

 

"Hmm. What's in it for me?" He pondered.

 

"I'll make you a cheesecake?" You suggested, hoping to win over his stomach.

 

"Maltesers?" He asked. Dropping his hand back to his side and looking excited.

 

"Anything you want" You agree. "I'll make it before bed" 

 

"Sounds like a fair trade" Dan grinned.

 

"Riiiight. Well I'm gonna go..." You trailed off, standing up from the sofa.

 

"Get a cold shower?" Dan suggested, finishing your sentence as he flopped onto the seat you were in. 

 

"Shut up, Howell!" You groaned. You messed his hair up by ruffling it before you left the room and could still hear him ranting when you got to the bathroom door.


	7. Awkward encounters

Since the dream you'd had you couldn't stop the countless awkward encounters. Living with two guys who weren't used to having a female around was tough.

 

You were showering the evening after the dream. Your leg was outstretched and you held your razor in your hand. You always took care when shaving so luckily you didn't slip and cut yourself when Dan barged in suddenly.

 

"W-WHAT!??" You stammered loudly. Dan froze on the spot.

 

"I-I thought you were Phil. Oh my god!!" He shrieked.

 

"Get the hell out!!" You yelled trying to cover as much as you could but there was no doubt he'd already seen everything.

 

"Sorry!" He squeaked as he turned and ran from the room. 

 

Once the door was shut you sighed and shook your head before going back to shaving. Dan had avoided eye contact with you for the rest of the night. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Then there was the day you got back from work to find Dan and Phil sporting nothing but boxers. The two of them were lounging on the sofa with far too much skin on show. 

 

You'd almost choked on the sip of tea you'd just swallowed. They'd watched you walk in and bring the cup to your mouth before turning and seeing them. You coughed and spluttered. 

 

"Wha-Why?" You stuttered waving your free hand towards their lack of clothing.

 

"What?" Phil asked casually.

 

"Ah. Clothes Phil" Dan clarified for him before grabbing a pillow and pulling it into his lap.

 

"Oh like that helps!!" You squealed. "I can still see like 80% of your body!" 

 

"Oh? That's pretty generous of you, so the other 20% is just my hip region?" Dan smirked.

 

"Your hips maybe but your dick..." You trailed off holding up your pinky finger. Dan scoffed and Phil laughed at your insult. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Can you go ask Dan if he wants something to drink?" Phil had asked you.

 

"Sure" You smiled before heading to Dan's room.

 

"Dan!!" You called but his music was playing too loudly for him to hear you. "I'm coming in!" You warned. You opened the door to find a pale naked Dan. He was stood in front of his mirror and inspecting his body freckles. You blinked back your surprise.

 

Dan hadn't noticed you miraculously so you slowly and quietly backed out of the room. 

 

"He didn't want anything" You say quietly to Phil.

 

"You're bright red. Did something happen?" Phil asked curiously.

 

"N-No nothing. It's fine!" You stuttered. You took a gulp of coffee to moisten your dry throat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Then today came around. 

 

"So what's Phil up to?" You asked Dan as you sat besides him in the taxi. He'd come to meet you from work.

 

"He told me he's busy editing so I had to come meet you by myself" Dan explained. The two of you were heading to the supermarket to stock up on food. 

 

"I'll get it!" You assured Dan as you pulled out cash for the taxi. 

 

"That was the plan anyway" He teased. He held the door for you while you got the change from the cab driver. You hopped out of the cab and into a small puddle almost splashing Dan so he scowled at you over the door. 

 

"Sorry" You smirked watching him shut the door and strolling to the store.

 

After the two of you had finished fighting over the trolley you got inside the store. You stood on the front of the trolley precariously as he pushed you down the aisles. You picked up ingredients for some meals and a few snacks for work lunches. You stopped in the cereal aisle for a quick debate about how much cereal you needed to make sure Phil wouldn't eat all of it. 

 

You're arguing with Dan about which is the best smelling Yankee candle when you get back to the apartment. 

 

Dan offered to help put the shopping away and you were finished in no time. The two of you strode to Phil's room. 

 

"I bet Phil backs me up about that candle!" You challenge.

 

"You're on!" Dan agreed sprinting into Phil's door and flinging it open. You jumped in as well and the both of you almost got whiplash from the sight before you. 

 

Phil was sat on his bed with his laptop on, completely naked. He sprung into action when the two of you intruded. He slammed the laptop shut and dove under the covers to save his dignity. 

 

He was quick but the two of you had seen everything. It was also very very obvious what he was doing and it certainly wasn't editing. 

 

It was that moment you decided it might be best to move out. As soon as possible. For your own sanity.


	8. Dan Appreciation

Fortunately you had decided to bare with the awkward encounters you kept having and continued staying with the boys. Currently Phil was away on a two week long holiday with his family so it had left you and Dan with the apartment to yourself. Only managing a couple of hours in Phil's bed alone on the first night before messaging Dan and asking if you could sleep in his room with him because it was eerily quiet on your own.

 

He agreed but not before making a remark about making sure you don't grope each other in your sleep.

 

"Can you make me some tea?" Dan asked groggily as he rolled over noticing you were just waking up. You yawned and squinted at him.

 

"But it's your turn, I had tea duty yesterday" You groaned, stretching your arms out and deliberately smooshing your arm across his face. He let out a small scream and bit your forearm in retaliation. "Ow"

 

"Come ooonnnn. It's the first time I've shared a bed in a while and I need some privacy to sort out my morning boner before I get up" Dan drawled, at this point you couldn't tell if he was joking his sleepy smile peeking at you over the covers. His hair was a curly mess atop his head.

 

"Gross" You muttered. "You know, it hasn't been that long since I shared your bed. You know I give Phil a break now and then." You laughed softly. To anyone else your arrangement would seem strange, you had only pulled the sofa bed out when you were feeling sick. Not wanting the two of them to catch anything from you.

 

"Teeeeeaaaaaa!" Dan shrieked in high pitch.

 

"Okay, okay." You gave in. As you stood however you pulled the quilt with you and wrapped it around you like a cocoon. Standing in the middle of the room smiling like a tired idiot at Dan as he squirmed in distaste.

 

"Noooooo!" He cried clutching one of the pillows to his bare chest. You shook your head and chuckled. "What?" He asked curiously.

 

"You know I walked in on you naked about two months ago don't you?" You asked casually. The tiredness you still felt aiding you to not give a shit.

 

"N-Nooo. Whaaat!!?? You're lying!" He yelled in utter shock.

 

"Am not. How else would I know about the couple of freckles that are just to the right of your co-"

 

"STTOOOOPPP! SHUT UP! OHMYGOD. NEVER SAY THAT OUT LOUD AGAIN!" He screamed with a wide eyed expression on his face.

 

"I was gunna say collarbone" He knew you weren't and pulled the other pillow over his face so he could hide his blush.

 

Waddling to the kitchen with his blanket still cushioning your movements you flicked the kettle on and started making the mugs up.

 

You were just about to carry them back to the bedroom when you heard the shower turn on. With a mischievous smile you picked up his mug and strode to the bathroom with a purpose.

 

You listened for a split second making sure you heard him under the stream of water before barging in. Lucky for him he was stood facing the faucet and not towards you.

 

"For fuck sake!" He laughed not even bothering to turn around. "What are you trying to achieve?!"

 

"Can't blame a girl for trying to get another glimpse of that blindingly pale ass" You smirked, putting his mug down on the side of the sink.

 

"Oh, Ha. Ha." He replied still not turning away from the wall. You watched the water run down his spine for a heartbeat before deciding you should probably just let him shower.

 

"Just thought I'd bring you the cup of tea you so desperately wanted me to make you. Wasn't going to let you waste it after you got me out of bed to make it" You said putting on a false soft voice like you were talking to a child.

 

You started to leave but before you did you leaned into the cubicle and gave his butt a gentle slap. He yelped and rushed to cover it with both hands. Chuckling you left him to it pulling the door closed behind you.

 

One particular weeknight after dragging yourself up the apartment stairs after work, Dan was lounging on the sofa. You went straight to get changed into some loose shorts and a big hoodie. You groaned as you entered the living room. He was taking up a lot of sofa, with his legs stretched out and his laptop on his lap. He was rattling about something on Younow.

 

"The fans want you to come on camera with me" He beamed up at you persuasively. You grunted and flopped down behind his laptop nudging it up with your head. "Wha- Okay. Why?" He stuttered as he wrestled to lift it up before you knocked it over.

 

You wriggled underneath it and his arms, flopping your head onto his chest. He placed the laptop on your lower back and adjusted the screen a bit so he could see again.

 

"You know you don't do a very good job of convincing them that your not dating one, or both of us" Dan chuckled. You raised you arm lazily and aimed your finger towards his nose trying to put it up his nostril. He swatted your hand away tried to concentrate on the chat.

 

"How many of them are imploding?" You asked softly. Turning a little to see the screen but deciding it was too much effort.

 

"A lot of them are asking about our friendship, you've made them all very suspicious" He accused staring blankly down at you.

 

"Well. I like to think that I've become the glue that holds the two of you together. I have to be equally close to both of you so that neither one of you falls away from the other" You giggle. Dan shook his head in disagreement.

 

"More like you're the clingy girlfriend we were quite happy living without. Only, in this relationship we get to enjoy the suffocating lack of personal space without any of the sexual or romantic aspects" He challenged.

 

"Yeah. I guess that fits better." You chuckled. "If anyone's wondering, I had a long long day at work and I'm exhausted. I'm a very cuddly person and sometimes I need to collapse on Dan or Phil and not let them move till I'm re-energised"

 

"In other words, until someone cooks her dinner or orders takeout" Dan smirked, going back to reading the chat. "Would (Y/N) ever consider starting a channel of her own?" He read to you.

 

"I mean I've definitely considered it a few times. I just don't think I'd have the same confidence and skill level as this guy and Phil" You answered thoughtfully.

 

"You know I'm gunna make you film some stuff now right?" He teased. "Just to prove to you that you are just as good as us"

 

"You can try!" You snorted, wanting to read the chat you tapped Dan's arm and got him to lift the laptop up so you could turn over.

 

He rested his chin on your head and you laughed at how bad the angle was now. Both of you looked terrible. You scanned the questions looking for one to answer.

 

"Call PHIIIIILLL!" You read loudly. Half of the chat were still begging for the other half of the duo. You had dumped your phone in Phil's room so you reached to the side and squeezed a hand into Dan's pocket on his baggy sweatpants.

 

"Hey! Don't mind me!" He objected. You grinned up at him before unlocking his phone and dialling Phil. He picked up immediately. "Oh my god are you watching us!" You asked cheerfully. Dan let out a snort of laughter and reached over to put the phone on speaker.

 

"Maybeee" Phil laughed on the other end of the call. "I definitely agree with Dan on the description of our friendship" He continued.

 

"Ahah, You would. Really I think he's just salty because he's gotta put up with me till you're home" You laugh and stick your tongue out at Dan.

 

"It's worse than torture to be honest but I can't go into any detail till we're not being watched by thousands of people" Dan deadpanned. Phil laughed cheerfully and the chat exploded with people wanting to know what he was talking about.

 

"Shall we just say that the bathroom door has a lock for a reason?" You asked. "And that Dan should probably start locking it behind him"

Dan shot you a look and Phil sounded like he was choking through the phone.

 

The Younow session ended on time and Phil stayed on the phone to ask how you were both doing. Twenty minutes after the laptop was closed you'd fallen asleep listening to Phil ramble about his day. Dan had to slide the phone out of your hand and let him know you were no longer listening. They talked for a bit longer and said their goodbyes before hanging up.

 

Dan was going to wake you so you could both move to a bed but you seemed so drained after work and it was so warm with you sprawled on top of him that he decided to rest his own eyes as well.

 

You groaned quietly, pretty certain that your spine was broken from the way you were lying. You'd turned back over before you fell asleep and were face down on Dan's chest. You peeked up at him slowly but he was snoozing. The amber glow from the lamp illuminating his face. He shifted slightly and you realised his hands were tucked under your hoodie on your lower back, he must've been keeping them warm there.

 

Brushing a hand through his hair you woke him up gently.

 

"Come on, I need to straighten my spine before it gets stuck like this" You mumbled. He pulled his hands out and stretched his arms above his head letting out a yawn.

 

"Lead the way" He smiled sleepily. You stood slowly and clicked your back and shoulders before pulling his up by his wrist. Dragging him down the hall to his room.


End file.
